ABCs Of The Military
by writebackwards
Summary: [COMPLETE]xactly as it says drabbles, double drabbles. Het, shoujoai, shounenai. Don't like, don't read. All characters except Sins, I'll have another set of drabbles for them.
1. Always

Author's Note/Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa owns Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't. **nonelricest** Some spoilerage for end of series.

* * *

A is for Always

Al loved his nii-san.

It was a love so strong, deep, and pure that one would not think it was brotherly.

But it was, and had remained so even after he got his body back. And it stayed clean and untainted through the flawed, messed up world.

As soon as Ed got back through the gate, Al would tell him that no matter what, he'd always be there for him.

Al would always love his nii-san.


	2. Blonde

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me. I don't really like this one, but at least I'm practicing my writing.

* * *

B is for Blond(e)

Amazingly, there were some days you really could not tell Edward was a blonde.

Some days, he would retort to some prick with a verbal bashing so accurate, you would swear someone else had thought of it.

Some days, he would not reply when someone poked at his height (though it was rare, and he was usually fuming to begin with).

And then there were days when the alchemist would be hit hard with a blonde moment. Like today in the mess hall.

He would spend so much time studying and researching, that he would forget the day… and the mess hall's daily special.

Normally, he wasn't picky to begin with; always eating everything in sight. On Thursdays, he'd never eat in the mess hall because he didn't like the special: popcorn shrimp.


	3. Cravings

Disclaimer: Don't own. Part of mini-trilogy. HavocFuery.

* * *

C is for Cravings

To yearn for, to pine for, to wish for, desire, want, need: all of these words were synonyms for Havoc's cravings.

Sure, he craved for cigarettes, world peace (believe it or not), idiocy to die out and a higher pay.

Who wouldn't?

The only craving that topped them all was Cain Fuery.

And he didn't know it.

Yet.


	4. Denial

Disclaimer: Not mine. Fuery POV. Goes with C.

* * *

D is for Denial

Fuery failed to see Havoc's crestfallen face after replying with a squeaky "No."

He couldn't believe it. Sure, he liked Havoc as more than a friend, bit this still had to be some sort of joke!

Havoc was always complaining about not getting girls…

Was it an act? Did he miss some signals, a message or two? A memorandum?

Fuery just realized he made a dreadful mistake.

The proverbial river denial just had to flood his thoughts before he could think clearly.


	5. Embrace

Don't own.

* * *

E is for Embrace

Fuery took off towards headquarters. Going through the sparsely crowded streets was easy enough, save for the fact that running was not his specialty.

_Around the corner, turn_- oomph! His thoughts were interrupted as he collided with Jean Havoc himself.

"S-sorry," Havoc stuttered.

Looking up, Fuery saw an apathetic Jean looking back at him. His heart wrenched at the sight.

Fuery stood up from the ground and opened his arms, moved forward and placed them around Havoc.

"I'm sorry," Cain said.

"Are things still open for tonight?"


	6. Foreign

Don't own. Slight shoujo-ai. Kudos for the pairings!

* * *

F is for Foreign

She is books, brains, military, uniforms, and photographic memory.

I am automail, grease, wrenches, screws and sweat.

Somehow, we found something that seemed foreign to others.

It wasn't the fact that we are both females. That doesn't bother many, if any at all.

We found true soul-mate-searching love.

And we're not letting go.


	7. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't own. Spoilers for episode 25.

* * *

G is for Goodbye

There are things a person should never have to do.

If said person is tired, the said person should not have to get up and do work. That person should indeed sleep.

If you are a person in the position of best friend, you should never have to say a permanent farewell.

If you are in the position of daughter, you should never have to say a last sayonara, adieu, or ciao.

If you're in the position of mother and wife, you should not have to tell your husband, the love of your life and the father of your child goodbye.

They did.

And all wept.


	8. Heaven

Don't own FMA. Rizacentric.

* * *

H is for Heaven

She couldn't believe it. She found a place to be herself. She found a place to talk to her heart's content, and not have anyone talk back, whether what they said was good or bad.

He's her confidant. She can tell him anything, and all he does is listen.

Sure, he's not a real person. But, when she's depressed or crying tears of anguish and frustration, he's there to lick the tears away.

He's there when she longs for someone to cuddle with when no one of the human race is there.

He's the almighty Black Hayate. Dog taken under her wing because the men were too stupid to do anything about it.

Heaven is having someone you can always talk to, and tell the absolute horrid truth to, isn't it?

It doesn't matter that the said someone is an adorable obedient dog.

It's heaven, and she's not regretting anything.


	9. Irrelevant

Yes, here is the long overdue author's memo. Thanks for the reviews. I was going to save this for at the end, but I think that seemed a little standoffish. I plan to also make another set of drabbles for the homunculi. Don't own nothing but the bunny.

* * *

I is for Irrelevant

From time to time, Maes Hughes considered his area of the military to be intricate.

Of course, there were times when his job was as boring as hell. That happened in any line of work.

But there were times, like now, that Maes had to figure out something complex in order to save the Colonel's behind.

Or there were some times where, when he did find out what he was supposed to, he would have to keep it to himself because the said information could harm the Colonel, and he couldn't have that.

Maes loved comparing his role as best friend and colleague to the word intricate because the word was often combined with tapestry.

Some tapestries were nice to look at.

Others weren't so nice on the eyes.

With a sigh, Maes shook his head and blinked a few times, leaving his thoughts.

_Amazing,_ he reasoned.

_Not one thought of that mess was irrelevant to my Elysia. Has the workday been _that_ long?_


	10. Jealousy

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA. This one is a little longer than the norm, and for me, FarmanRiza is a OTP. I don't like this one much...

* * *

J is for Jealousy

Farman was bothered by this little sensation every time he saw Black Hayate.

He didn't know what it was yet, but he did have the inkling that it was poor Hayate's entire fault.

The dog of the esteemed Riza Hawkeye had no idea. She herself knew nothing except the occasional juicier-than-a-peach gossip that floated around; usually from one of the parties resulting in drunken stupors and secrets that should have remained hidden but became known anyways.

Honestly, you'd think they were in high school or something, with what went around the offices.

Back to the emotion Farman was feeling, he remembered feeling it when his brother started dating their next-door neighbor.

_Jealousy,_ he thought idly. _That's what this is._

_Pretty pathetic for a military officer to be jealous of a military mutt,_ Farman decided.

The last thought that remained in his mind as he was finishing his lunch break was the two epiphanies he had earlier: _I like Riza, and I'm jealous of a dog._


	11. Knots

Don't own FMA, just the bunnies. Wow, another long one. OMG, it's teh sappy!Edo-kun. (That's why it's fanfiction.)

* * *

K is for Knots 

There were many things Ed hated.

He hated with a passion any remark that was made at his height.

He hated milk so much he never ate dairy products.

Most of all, he hated getting knots in his hair, and knots in his left shoulder.

But the aforementioned was more of a hate/love relationship.

He hated knots in his hair because that meant he had to use a brush or a comb, and his scalp was sensitive. And with the automail, the tangles would get even worse.

Of course, knots in his hair meant that he loved nothing more than having Roy's fingers unknotting the blonde waves.

For his shoulder, Ed would ask Roy (actually, it was more closer to begging…) for a deep tissue massage.

Where Roy picked it up, he didn't know. But Roy's hands, like the fire that snapped from them, were warm and melted away any tension or stress.

Sure, Ed hated knots of any kind, but he loved the only person who could undo them.


	12. Light

Don't own FMA. This one is short like Edo-kun, and a Hohenheim POV during Munich. All the characters are thinking lots in my jurisdiction, ne?

* * *

L is for Light 

Hohenheim of the Light was what he was called.

Hohenheim didn't think he deserved this title.

Radiance, brilliance, gleam, splendor, luster, and blaze: all synonyms for something he swears vehemently he isn't.

He brought nothing but gloom, darkness, ignorance, misunderstanding and confusion to Trisha, Edward and Alphonse. All antonyms of what he theoretically was.

All of this thinking led him to one thought: _Where's the light in a world seemingly full of darkness?_


	13. Meticulous

Don't own FMA. Half-way through!

* * *

M is for Meticulous 

The Tringham brothers worked thoroughly on their latest mission, even during the heat of the summer sun.

They've gathered all the right information.

They've taken short, quick notes of what the informers said.

What was the mission that was so important, Fletcher, younger of the two, would be mad if they didn't finish it?

A search for the best frozen treat shop in Xenotime.

Did their meticulous work pay off?

You can see the evidence on Fletcher's face and in Russell's eyes.


	14. Noise

Don't own. I'm taking requests to inspire myself, so if you've a pairing that you like that isn't here and doesn't involve the Sins, then post it. I'll eventually get out Brosche/Ross, a Royai, and one or two Elricest, even though it's not my OTP. Here's the next one, I'm kind of iffy towards it. More on the way!

* * *

N is for Noise

Normally, after a particularly boring mission that had no relation to his research efforts, Ed would return to Central in a rage. The ground would shake, heads (and eyes) would roll, and a long rant of obscenities could be heard coming from the Colonel's office, always directed to the said individual.

Of course, the entire office knew something was going on between the Colonel and Fullmetal. They weren't sure, but they thought it dealt with pent up sexual tension.

Where did they find the evidence for that inference?

The Colonel had sent Ed on one of those "missions" that was a month long, but when he returned, the usual racket was never heard.

In fact, the only noise that could be heard was the repeating of the words "I missed you" and someone's face getting attacked by kisses.


	15. Obscured

Author's Note: For Kiyuu-chan, because of sudden inspiration while reading reviews and looking at available requests. FMA is owned by Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, and a whole bunch of other important people I don't want to mess with.

* * *

O is for Obscured 

Love isn't something someone else messes with unless they are the individuals in love.

An example would be fraternization within the Amestris military. Sure, it's not allowed, but what the superiors didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right?

The act of same gender relationships didn't bother the people of Amestris either.

If all this was the case, what was so wrong with this particular relationship in Central?

It has been a long standing secret since Al got his body back. Ed loved his brother with every ounce of his being, and although it doesn't seem like much, it was definitely more than a brother _should_ love a brother.

Their love wasn't crazy, or fake, as some couples were.

Al returned Ed's feelings, thus leading to this obscured picture of Love in its best-combined forms: True, Pure, and Unadulterated.


	16. Place

Author's Note: Don't own anything except my muse. Al is restored. Merry Belated Christmas!

* * *

P is for Place

Christmas time brings family, friends, food, and enjoyable chaos, chaos such as that related to setting the dinner table.

Since everyone was either friends or family, everyone decided to eat in Central's Mess Hall. Everyone included Winry, Pinako, Edward, Al, Sciezska, Rose, and all of the military personnel. It was a little crowded, but everyone enjoyed it nonetheless.

The only thing that had to be done was deciding who should sit where. But majorities of the people were paired up anyways. Jean and Cain, Al and Danny, Riza and Heymans, Edward and Roy, Winry and Fletcher… that list went on.

At Christmas time, they didn't care all that much where they sat; it was the fact that everyone there, from Elysia to Armstrong, had a place there.


	17. Quiet

Author's Note: It's fanfiction for a reason, so of course I don't own it. Arakawa-sensei/Square Enix/Bones/other important people do. No pairings.

* * *

Q is for Quiet

After a rather loud Christmas celebration at Gracia and Elicia's, small celebrations to bring in the New Year were had in each one's home.

The quiet was used for reminiscing on all the events of the past three hundred and sixty-four days, the good and the bad.

The good would be the birthdays and time spent with family and friends, getting new pets, finding the one you loved returned those feelings.

The bad would be the petty things, like forgetting the candles for a birthday party and being late to important meetings that would tamper with someone's reputation of sorts.

In the quiet before the New Year, a fire burned in all the homes keeping the people as warm as love did.


	18. Reunited

Author's Note: Arakawa-sensei/Square Enix/Bones owns it, I just buy the stuff. End of series spoilers, past and present RoyEd pairing, longer than the norm because I can.

* * *

R is for Reunited

_Go figure_, Ed thought to himself.

The alchemist had found a way to return to his world, but instead of returning to where the Gate was (it kind of disappeared), he ended up at the Colonel's house.

So here the FullMetal Alchemist was, standing in front of Roy Mustang's house, pretty sure he could walk in like he owned the place, only if Mustang himself hadn't moved on in his absence.

Inside, Roy heard a knock on his front door.

Grumbling to himself about already turning away door-to-door salesmen, he turned the knob and found a blonde in clothes he's never seen before.

The blonde's name was Edward Elric, and he was currently being attacked (in the most safe way, of course) to make sure he was here and alive.

Roy Mustang was reunited with his ex-subordinate and thought-to-be-gone-forever, younger lover.


	19. Snap

Author's Note: Arakawa-sensei/Square Enix/Bones owns it, I just buy the stuff. End of series spoilers.

* * *

S is for Snap

Snap.

That word had so many meanings and implications.

For one, it was the birth of a flame that could and would strike down any foe.

For another, it was the suspenders being played with before moving onto more exciting things.

She used it as a curse word, because her mother taught her that ladies don't say the things men do.

And it served as a reminder for a certain blonde in Germany when he found _his_ alter ego, who already was able to get under his skin in such a way he was speechless.

_Snap_, Ed thought. _I've run away with my thoughts again, and I _still_ have to finish these blueprints._

Sighing, Ed gathered his papers and left the office to return to his apartment with Alfons.


	20. Ticklish

Author's Note: Arakawa-sensei/Square Enix/Bones owns it, I just buy the stuff. Spoilers of character death, Gracia and Elicia centered with Winry to flavor it. No pairings.

* * *

T is for Ticklish

Winry found the quickest way to make Elicia smile and laugh and get a glow about her, and it was a secret a little birdie in red told her.

Elicia was ticklish. Everywhere. On her neck, under the arms, that spot that mothers and relatives know to get that's right at the spot that bends when you sit down.

Her feet and hands were ticklish too.

For Winry and Elicia, these moments of noisy laughter and giggles made missing Mr. Hughes less painful, and that was all that Gracia and Elicia needed.


	21. Unforgettable

Author's Note: Arakawa-sensei/Square Enix/Bones owns it, I just buy the stuff. MaesGracia

* * *

U is for Unforgettable 

Maes and Gracia's wedding was stunning in the way that it stayed with you forever, even if you weren't the happy couple.

Maes and Graica's wedding was beautiful because of how in love they were at the time, and how much their love grew since then.

Maes and Gracia's wedding was unforgettable because nine months later, Elicia was born, and nothing was the same after that.


	22. Vocal

Author's Note: Arakawa-sensei/Square Enix/Bones owns it, I just buy the stuff. Edcentric, Roy POV.

* * *

V is for Vocal 

Ed was vocal about a lot of things.

He yelled at anyone for making him drink the white fluid secreted by cows, otherwise known as milk for normal human beings.

He screeched at anyone who made fun of his height –or lack thereof- and could be heard at the supermarket down from the office.

He ranted and raved about the shittacular assignments I gave him, because they always lead to nowhere and nothing got done, although I secretly believed Ed loved destroying things and would end up doing so to piss me off; in which he always succeeded in doing.

The use of his verbal skills often made me wonder if he was like that in _other _activities.

_Nah._ He may be the FullMetal Alchemist, but no one is _that_ perfect.


	23. Wired

Author's Note: Arakawa-sensei/Square Enix/Bones owns it, I just buy the stuff. WinryScieszka; shoujo ai.

* * *

W is for Wired

Winry, the famous Rockbell Automail owner, was having trouble with the wiring of one of the joints in Den's arm.

Before meeting Scieszka, she had no trouble with it.

Scieszka was her equal, her love, her friend, and her shoulder after some hard work on repairs and building.

But now, she was being a bit annoying in the cutest way possible.

Kissing, nipping, and biting all up and down Winry's neck made it hard for Winry to concentrate of Den's new arm, and Winry herself thought that her girlfriend was wired the way she was getting all her small insignificant tickle spots.

She wasn't wired, but she was horny, and Winry thought it _was_ time she take a break anyways.


	24. Xing

Author's Note: Arakawa-sensei/Square Enix/Bones owns it, I just buy the stuff. Crack!like.

* * *

X is for Xing

Colonel Roy Mustang thought it would be hilarious if he put a "You must be this tall to enter my office" xing-like sign on his office door the day before Major Edward Elric returned from his mission.

Colonel Roy Mustang didn't think it was funny when Ed transmuted the door into the wall and made the windows higher than Roy, adding the sign of "Arsonists Anonymous Asylum" to the outside.

Colonel Roy Mustang learned his lesson, and gained a phobia of rooms without doors and windows taller than he was.


	25. Yeah

Author's Note: Arakawa-sensei/Square Enix/Bones owns it, I just buy the stuff. Some good ole' Havoc/Fury love. Longer than the norm, Happy New Years! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Y is for Yeah

Cain Fury was nervous and pacing around his dorm, wondering how to ask his crush out.

Since he had found out his crush was bisexual, it meant he had some slim, tiny, sliver of a chance, with him, Cain tried to plan some way to achieve this personal mission of his.

Calling wasn't exactly the best way for things to happen unless he was already involved with him, but he figured it was the only way he could do it without blushing to equal the red of Ed's jacket.

He picked up the phone, dialed Jean Havoc's number and waited, holding his breath.

"Hello? Jean?"

"Cain?"

"Yes. I was…um…kind of w-wondering if you had plans this Friday? I'd like to go bowling, but I understand if yo—"

"Friday? Yeah, I can make it. Mind if I bring along a friend?"

"Iwantedthistobeonlythetwoofus" Cain rushed, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Come again?"

"I wanted it to be a…d-date. The both of us."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Silence lingered longer than the board meetings that shared it's own fare of shy glances.

"Yeah. Sounds like a date then," Jean replied, and Cain could hear the grin he fell for.


	26. Zombie

Author's Note: Arakawa-sensei/Square Enix/Bones owns it, I just buy the stuff.

* * *

Z is for Zombie 

When Ed researched and studied, he did so like there was no tomorrow.

The next day, he usually woke up looking and feeling like a zombie from hell's freeze over.

So the one person he would allow to see him like that would be the only person who couldn't see, but could be there none the less.

Al was his brother, and would see him in his good and bad, because that's what brothers did.

Even if their older brother looked and smelled like a zombie.

* * *

Gracias for reading all my drabbles, even when I thought some of them weren't the best. Happy New Year!


End file.
